This invention relates generally to an improved container such as a food and beverage cup of the type commonly supported in automobiles, trucks and other vehicles. More particularly, the invention pertains to a two stage cup, preferably formed of paperboard, wherein an upper portion of a lower cup is uniquely joined to a lower portion of a substantially bottomless upper cup to provide enhanced integrity, insulation and other qualities.
It is known that today""s vehicles are equipped with one or more receptacles for holding generally cylindrical, food and beverage containers, such as cups and cans, so as to prevent their spillage while the vehicle is in transit. In order to accommodate containers of larger volumes, it has been necessary to consider cups designed with a base proportioned to fit the standard vehicle container receptacle having a main portion of a size larger than the base so as to address the problem of top heaviness of the filled container.
One such design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,266, issued Jun. 23, 1998, to Willbrandt. In this patent, a one-piece container is comprised of a base and a lower body portion extending substantially upward from the base. A shoulder extends radially outward from the lower body portion and an upper body portion extends substantially upward from the shoulder. The upper body portion is open at the top to create an opening. The lower body portion has a size to fit in the standard vehicle container receptacle. The shoulder aids the container in securely nesting in the vehicle container receptacle. The upper body portion is of a size such that the container holds the desired amount of a beverage. In order to strengthen the sidewalls of the lower body portion and to facilitate material flow in the manufacture of the upper body portion, the lower body portion of the container is formed of a series of fluted sides that provide support to the lower body portion. The sides of the lower body portion increase in thickness as they extend upward from the base to the shoulder.
While the Willbrandt container has been generally satisfactory for use with cold beverages, its thermoplastic construction present several drawbacks, the first of which deals with its inability to provide satisfactory insulation for the holder of a hot beverage such as coffee or hot food product such as soup. As more and more people continue to ingest their meals in their vehicles, it is important to provide adequately insulated containers capable of comfortably handling a full temperature range of consumable products. As travelers may desire to reheat their food and beverages, the thermoplastic container is susceptible to deformation upon placement in a microwave oven. Once the thermoplastic container has been discarded, it does not exhibit the desirable biodegradability most favorable to the environment. Another disadvantage is recognized in the restricted ability and more expensive cost to print on the thermoplastic container. Because of the manner in which plastic is molded, printing is generally applied only to an upper portion of the container after it is formed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a different style, two stage container which can be securely accommodated in a standard vehicle container holder, mass produced at a reasonable cost and which otherwise overcomes the deficiencies in prior art containers as set forth above.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a two stage cup preferably formed of paperboard having a lower section sized to fit a standard vehicle cup holder, and an upper section with a larger volume than the lower section.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a two stage cup which can be used with hot and cold beverages and foodstuffs.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a two stage cup wherein the joinder of an upper cup and a lower cup provides improved insulative qualities and structural integrity.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two stage cup which is capable of being microwaved.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a two stage cup which is environmentally desirable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two stage cup which offers greater flexibility in printing its outside surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a two stage cup wherein an upper cup section and a lower cup section have different sidewalls, angles, shapes, thicknesses, etc.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a two stage cup which is easily nested and denested with one or more similar cups.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a two stage cup which fits into standard food and beverage dispensers.
A similar object of the present invention is to provide a two stage cup which is capable of mass production with existing cup producing equipment.
In one aspect of the invention, a two stage cup includes an upper cup having an upper cup sidewall disposed about a central axis and an upper cup bottom wall disposed generally transversely to the upper cup sidewall and punched out to define a bottom wall annular border extending radially inwardly from the upper cup sidewall. The upper cup sidewall has a top edge curled outwardly from the central axis and a lower cup has a lower cup sidewall and a lower cup bottom wall disposed generally transversely to the lower cup sidewall. The lower cup sidewall has a curled and flattened top edge lying in overlapping, sealed relationship with the upper cup bottom wall annular border, wherein a lower portion of the upper cup sidewall is spaced from an upper portion of the lower cup sidewall to create an insulative air gap, and the upper cup and the lower cup comprise paperboard. The upper cup sidewall is spaced from the lower cup sidewall 360xc2x0 degrees about a circumference of the upper cup. The upper cup curled top edge is generally circular in cross section and is curled through 360xc2x0 degrees. The upper cup top edge is curled in a direction generally outwardly of the central axis. The upper cup bottom wall annular border is spaced from the lower cup bottom wall by substantially the entire height of the lower cup sidewall. The lower cup sidewall and the lower cup bottom wall cooperate to form a recessed bottom. The upper cup has a volume larger than the lower cup. The upper cup sidewall tapers upwardly from the upper cup bottom wall annular border to the upper cup top edge, and the lower cup sidewall tapers upwardly from the lower cup bottom wall to the lower cup flattened top edge. The thickness of the upper cup sidewall is constant throughout its height, and the thickness of the lower cup sidewall is constant throughout its height.
In another aspect of the invention, a two stage container includes a lower cup comprised of paperboard and including a central axis, a lower cup sidewall and a lower cup bottom w all generally perpendicular to the central axis . An upper cup is comprised of paperboard and includes an upper cup sidewall and an upper cup bottom wall annular border extending generally perpendicular to the central axis and extending radially inwardly from the upper cup sidewall. The upper cup bottom wall annular border includes a first outer lip folded downwardly, generally transversely to the border, and the upper cup sidewall includes a first bottom flap folded upwardly over the first outer lip. The lower cup bottom wall includes a second outer lip folded downwardly, generally transversely to the bottom wall, and the lower cup sidewall includes a second bottom flap folded upwardly over the second outer lip to form a recessed bottom. The lower cup sidewall also has a flattened top edge which is disposed on top of the upper cup bottom wall annular border and is ultrasonically sealed thereto to join the upper cup above the lower cup. The first bottom flap on the upper cup sidewall is spaced from an upper portion of the lower cup sidewall to create an insulative air gap. The lower cup has a bottom region adapted to fit a cylindrically-shaped, vehicle container holder. The upper cup has an overall greater diameter than the lower cup.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.